Ellie Langford
}} Ellie Langford is one of the survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard The Sprawl. Though young, Ellie seems reluctant to trust anyone after having been betrayed earlier by other individuals and thus relies on herself. She serves as a Class IV Heavy Equipment Pilot under the employment of the Concordance Extraction Corporation. Biography Outbreak on The Sprawl Ellie was part of a group (consisting of several workers including Sorenson and Kaleb) on patrol near a CEC facility on The Sprawl.Ellie's Story 1 The group encountered the Necromorphs during their patrol and abandoned their duties. The group's number dwindled as they struggled to find a way off the station, up until only Ellie and Kaleb remain. Apparently injured, Kaleb sacrificed himself with a Line Gun mine to save Ellie from the Necromorph.Ellie's Story 5 Joining Isaac Ellie struggled to reach the Government Sector, which, unbenowest to her, was the location of Site 12 Marker. She was attacked by a swarm of Slashers until she was discovered by Isaac Clarke, who was also his way there via the Transport Hub. Isaac offered his assistance so that both could work together; Ellie declined and left, citing that "other people are... just a liability." Shortly after the two parted ways, she encountered Nolan Stross; and, despite her mistrust of him, she was convinced by Isaac to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie, and Stross then decided to band together and escape the Sprawl'Dead Space 2', Chapter 6, despite Stross's increasing dementia and insanity. Ellie provided Isaac with waypoints to aid their escape, and eventually able to appropriate a tram. The group's progression to the Government Sector was hindered following the tram track's destruction by Tiedemann's control over the Solar Array's beam. Isaac decided to head back into the Ishimura, which was docked on the Sprawl, and take control of the ship's gravity tethers to pull the Government Sector back to the station by force. Ellie was left with Stross in the tram while Isaac decided to activate the gravity tethers on the Ishimura. Ellie was attacked by Stross with a screwdriver as Isaac escaped the ship's collision in an escape pod. Ellie followed Stross in the Government Sector and attacked him when he threatened to do the same with Isaac. Ellie displayed her regret for allowing Stross to be kept alive and threatened Isaac, "You owe me an eye, you bastard!" Stross attacked her again, but she managed to fend him off. Ellie was later joined by Isaac in a mine near the Government Sector following Stross' death. Isaac and Ellie (now wearing an eye patch over her empty eye socket) appropriated a giant underground drill that would allow them to finally reach the Government Sector. Soon after, Ellie discovered a docked gunship and made preparations for their escape. However, Isaac launched the ship with only Ellie on board and told her that he could not save Nicole, but he can save her and pleaded for her to survive, despite Ellie's protests. Acknowledging the state of deterioration around the Marker site, Ellie contacted Isaac and informed him of his rescue. Piloting the gunship, Ellie abruptly smashed through the Marker site's roof, quickly retrieving Isaac, and escaped before the site self-destructed. Ellie's Mission After surviving the destruction of Titan Station, Ellie began a relationship with Isaac. Their relationship soon became strained, however, as Ellie wanted to find a way to end the threat of the Markers and Isaac wanted nothing more to do with them. Eventually, they separated. She eventually began a relationship with Earthgov Captain Robert Norton and joined them in their efforts to end the Necromorph threat. Eventually she went on a mission hoping to discover the source of the Markers. After traveling to Tau Volantis, she dropped out of contact. Tau Volantis Events Eventually, Ellie and Isaac ended up over the planet Tau Volantis to locate the origin of the Markers. Attempting to land on the ice planet, the ship broke apart in two pieces, seperating Ellie and Isaac. She later regrouped with some of the crew and an EarthGov Sergeant named John Carver to find Isaac Clarke and to destroy the Markers. Ellie also appears to have replaced her eye with a new prosthetic one in the launch trailer of Dead Space 3. It also appears that Ellie is now dating Captain Norton. Trivia *Ellie is one of the four named survivors of the Sprawl outbreak; the others being Isaac, Lexine Weller, and Tyler Radikov *When Isaac first encounters Ellie in the Transport Hub, the large poster behind her is a picture of Sonita Henry, who provides her voice and likeness. *Whenever Ellie is fighting Necromorphs, she is invincible, and can kill Slashers with one shot with her plasma cutter. *The video of Stross stabbing Ellie in the eye cuts out an instant before she is actually stabbed. When Ellie is encountered later, she has a deep gash running from her right temple to her now-empty eye socket. It stands to reason that Ellie attempted to turn away before she was pierced, causing the screwdriver to enter from the side rather than directly through the pupil, cutting her face as it came out the other end. *It should be noted that, in the end of Dead Space 2, when Isaac gets in the ship with Ellie, Ellie's health bar is empty. It may be a glitch or perhaps this is due to the fact that Ellie is wearing another suit on top of her normal RIG. In Dead Space, the crew of the Kellion all appear to have empty health bars until they sync them up with the ship, it is possible Ellie's rig de-synced with Titan Station when she entered the escape pod, and it is off rather than empty. *It should be noted that Ellie wears a Unitology Bracelet on her right arm, this can be seen in the Prima Guidebook for Dead Space 2 with a Unitology symbol that translates as "LIFE", despite the fact that she implies shes not a Unitologist when Issac asks her if she knows what a "Marker" is by saying "Yeah, the Unitologist on my team would'nt shut up about it. Why? is it real?", though it is always possible she didnt want Clarke to know of her affiliation. * Ellie was mentioned in the armor description of Ser Isaac of Clarke's armor set for Dragon Age 2, stating that the original wearer met with a princess named Ellie to the north. *Ellie uses the 211-V Plasma Cutter from the first Dead Space. *Ellie may be immune to the Marker's effects, similar to Lexine, as she shows no ill signs throughout the game, despite being relatively close to the Site 12 Marker for much of the entire game. *In Dead Space 3, Ellie, who previously had her right eye removed by Stross, is now seen with having two fully intact eyes, the new one being green instead of the original blue. A memo in Issac's apartment explains that she is now using a prosthetic. *It is possible that Isaac and Ellie have had some kind of romantic involvement, as Issac is holding a picture of Ellie leaning on Issac's shoulder in the'' Dead Space 3'' demo. This has been confirmed in-game by Norton, who mentioned Ellie to Isaac as his "ex-girlfriend". *It is apparent that Ellie is now dating Captain Norton, who seems to be over-protective of her. Still, she might still have feelings for Isaac as she was worried when he was separated from the team and expressed great relief at their safe reunion, causing Norton to grow jealous. Gallery File:Chapter_6_Ellie.jpg|Isaac first encounter with Ellie File:Chapter 8 Ellie5.jpg|A closeup of the Unitology bracelet worn by Ellie File:Ellie eye.jpg|Ellie after losing her right eye File:Elliewitheye.jpg|Ellie in Dead Space 3. Note that she now has regained her right eye. 1000px-Isaac_and_Ellie_pic.jpg|Issac holding a picture of him and Ellie in Dead Space 3 DS3-1.jpg DS3 Story gameplay trailer1.jpg DS3 Story gameplay trailer.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:CEC employees